A Jersey Wedding
by StBridget
Summary: Steve and Danny are forced to attend a reception planned by Danny's mother. What have they gotten themselves into? Sequel to It's a Date and It's a Wedding. McDanno established.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

The invitation looked innocuous enough. The envelope was a simple cream, _Commander and Detective Williams-McGarrett_ written on the front in flowing gold script. It was the inside that was over the top.

It had curlicues and filigree and flowing script and everything but pink roses, for which Danny was eternally grateful. The script read:

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Williams

Request the Honor of Your Presence

At a Reception Honoring

The Marriage of

Their Son

Daniel Williams

To

Steven McGarrett

Danny's mom had included a hand-written note: _Of course you're coming. Just wanted you to see it. Thought you might like a copy for your scrapbook_.

"We don't even have a scrapbook," Steve said when he saw the note. Danny blushed and ducked his head. "Do we?" he asked suspiciously.

"Grace does," Danny mumbled.

"And?" Steve prompted.

"I may, when I was helping her, have decided it looked like fun, and I may have decided to make one of my own. Just a small one," he said hastily.

"And just what's in the scrapbook?" Steve asked.

Danny looked embarrassed. "Our invitation, clips from our leis, flowers from the bouquets and the flower girl's basket, a copy of our marriage certificate, one of our favors, and some pictures."

"How many pictures?" The official photographer had been busy all afternoon and had sent the selection of "the very best"—about a hundred of them. Then there were the pictures Chin, Kono, Lou, Mary, Danny's parents, and all their friends had taken and sent to them. Steve thought they must have a thousand pictures.

"Only a few." Steve continued to look at him, silently asking him to go on. "Less than a hundred."

"Mm-hmm." Steve turned back to the matter at hand. "I can't believe she sent us an invitation to our own reception."

"Yeah. She sent me a guest list, too," Danny said.

"How many people did she invite?"

"About 300."

"Three _hundred_?" Steve was horrified. "I don't think I know 300 people. We had less than 50 at our wedding."

Danny sighed. "I think she invited everyone I ever met. I'm not kidding—she has my first grade teacher, my pediatrician, and my orthodontist on the list, plus her garden club, her bridge club, and her book club."

Steve was seriously regretting agreeing to letting Clara plan a reception for them. "Tell me again why we agreed to this?"

"So she wouldn't plan ours," Danny said.

Oh, yeah. Good reason. "Are you sure we can't get out of it?" Steve asked.

Danny gestured at the invitation. "It's a little late now. She's got the venue booked and everything."

"Just tell me it's not going to be pink."

"No," Danny assured him. "She agreed to green and gold, just like we had."

That was something at least. "Next time I get married remind me not to agree to anything like this."

"Babe," Danny said firmly, "there better not be a next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout out to bswindle20 who suggested the rest of the team come. I was just planning on Eric, but I liked the idea. Hope you do, too!**

"You are coming, right?" Steve asked the rest of the team.

"We weren't invited," Chin said.

"Oh, I'm sure you're invited," Danny assured him. "Ma invited everyone else I've ever known. I'm sure she's happy to include you."

"The governor probably won't appreciate all of Five-0 taking off at the same time," Lou pointed out.

"Hawaii lived without Five-0 for years; I'm sure they can survive for one weekend," Steve said. "Besides, I'm the boss, and I approve vacation time for all of you."

"I'm in," Kono said. "I think it'll be fun to see where Danny grew up."

"I don't know," Chin said doubtfully. "It's not like we'll know anybody."

"You'll know us," Danny said, "and Grace, and Ma, and Eric."

"Eric's coming?" Kono asked, surprised.

"He's family," Danny said. "He didn't want to, said he'd gone to the real wedding, so why did he have to do this, but Ma, Stella, and Steve ganged up on him."

"Even you, Steve?" Lou asked.

"Hey, I'm like you; I want as many people there as I know."

"I bet that terrified him into going," Kono said with a smile.

"Actually, I think it was more Ma and Stella," Danny said. "Steve's pretty intimidating, but he's got nothing on an Italian mother and grandmother when they have their mind set on something."

"So, that's five people you know," Steve said.

"Yeah, and 295 we don't," Chin quipped.

"Please?" Steve begged.

Kono considered it. "Do I have to wear a bridesmaid's dress again?"

"No," Danny assured her. "Ma's got Grace and my sisters doing that. You just have to come be you."

"I'm in," Kono decided.

"Me, too," Chin agreed.

"Sure, why not?" Lou chimed in.

Danny beamed. "Great. This'll be so much fun. I can't wait to show you guys Jersey."

"I still think this will be a nightmare," Steve said.

"I'm inclined to agree with Steve," Lou said. "Your mom seems to be going a bit overboard."

Privately, Danny had to agree. His mom had kept him up to date on the plans, and he'd wisely kept them from Steve. The flowers, the cake, the decorations, and the other plans were a bit over-the-top. Danny was starting to agree with Steve that this was a mistake. Still, he wasn't going to admit it. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I can't wait," Chin deadpanned.

"Yeah, about as much fun as going to the dentist," Lou said.

Danny glared at them. "Pessimists."


	3. Chapter 3

"Daniel!" Clara swept into the hotel and enveloped her son in a hug, then turned to Steve and did the same thing. "Steven!"

This wasn't the first time Steve had been subjected to a Clara Williams hug, but he still looked uncomfortable. He was just glad he'd been able to get some sleep before being subjected to it. They'd gotten in late the night before after traveling all day and gone straight to a hotel. Clara had wanted to meet them at the airport and whisk them off to the Williams house, but Danny had managed to convince her it was better for everyone if the Five-0 gang stayed in a hotel. Steve had flatly refused to come otherwise, and even Erik was grateful—Danny's edict had included him, too, and he was vastly relieved to be spared his mother for the majority of the weekend. Clara had insisted that Grace stay with them, though, which was fine by Grace. Hence, the invasion at 8 am on Saturday, which Steve had to agree with Danny was just abnormal. Yeah, he'd be up and at 'em at dawn even on a Saturday back home, but that was a whole day, a whole continent, and several time zones away.

Clara finished assaulting Grace and the rest of the team. "I don't see why you couldn't bring Charlie," she said. "I don't get to see my grandson nearly enough."

Danny sighed. "We talked about this, Ma. He's too young. It'd be too much for him."

"But Rachel took him to England," Clara pouted.

"Yes, but that was for two weeks, and it was a very relaxed pace. This is just a weekend, and he'd be on the go the whole time. Besides, Rachel said he was cranky the whole way over and back. Do you really want to put up with a grumpy five year old on top of everything else this weekend?"

"Fine," Clara conceded. "So, what are your plans for today? I thought we'd have breakfast at that place you like so much, Daniel, the one with the lox and bagels, and then I'd show all of you around where Daniel grew up, then you can come back to the house and meet the rest of the family before dinner."

Steve looked like he was about to bolt, and the others had to hide their grins.

"Ma," Danny said quickly, "don't you have things to do for tomorrow? We can take care of ourselves."

"Yes, I do have a few last minute details to take care of," Clara admitted. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Positive," Danny assured her.

"Do you at least have time for breakfast? I was so hoping to spend some time catching up."

"Breakfast is fine," Danny agreed. "We were going to go there anyway."

Steve had to admit he enjoyed breakfast, despite Clara's constant prattle. It reminded him of Danny, and he was able to mostly tune it out, except for the occasional nod of agreement with whatever she was saying. The lox and bagels were as good as Danny had promised, and Steve was amused by Kono's reaction.

"What's this?" she asked dubiously, looking at her place.

"What, haven't you ever had lox and bagels before?" Danny asked incredulously.

"No," Kono said. "They don't have it in Hawaii."

"And that," Danny said, "is just one of the many things that is wrong with the islands. Not only do you not have proper lox and bagels, you have all manner of abominations, like Spam. It's just unnatural. Meat should not come out of a can."

"I like Spam," Kono said.

"Just try it," Steve urged before Danny could go off again.

Kono dubiously took a bite and broke out in a smile. "It's good," she said.

"Told you you'd like it," Danny said smugly.

From there, Danny pretty much followed what Clara had outlined, taking the group to all his favorite haunts, Eric chiming in on some of his favorite places as well. For lunch, Danny took them to his favorite pizza place. "Now, this is what real pizza is like."

"Can I have ham and pineapple on mine?" Steve asked just to wind Danny up.

"What?!" Danny spluttered. "No, you may not have ham and pineapple on yours! How many times do I have to tell you fruit does not belong on pizza? Proper pizza is sauce, dough, and moz, and pepperoni if you must"

"I prefer deep-dish myself," Lou put in.

Danny sent him a look that implied deep-dish was only slightly better than ham and pineapple. "This is Jersey. We're having pizza my way."

After lunch, Danny shepherded everybody back to the hotel for a nap. "What are we, six?" Steve complained.

"Believe me," Danny said, "you don't want to face my family unfortified."

Steve had to admit Danny had a point, so he allowed himself to be led up to the room. And if he and Danny maybe did a little more than just nap, who could blame them? It was probably the only time together they'd get all weekend.

About five, Danny woke Steve the way Steve often woke him, laying butterfly kisses on his neck. "Okay, sleepyhead, up and at 'em. Time to meet the rest of the family."

"Do I have to?" Steve whined.

"Yes, you have to," Danny informed him. "Ma will disown us if we don't."

Steve gave in, and the two men got ready. Danny had firmly decreed no cargos. He swept his eyes over Steve's dark gray slacks, black shirt, and dark gray jacket. "You clean up good, babe. You ready?"

"No," Steve said decisively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I couldn't resist having a little fun at Danny's expense with the food. Since he always complains about Hawaiian food, I figured turnabout was fair play. And you've got a Jersey Boy and a Chicago Boy-you know there's going to be a discussion on pizza. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Steve sipped his second (or was it third? Whatever it was, it wasn't nearly enough) of red wine, righting the urge to gulp it. He couldn't believe how many people were here. He couldn't possibly keep all the names straight; he'd lost track after Danny's sisters and their families. "I thought this was supposed to be a family dinner," he said to Danny.

"Babe, this _is_ my family," Danny replied.

Steve was shocked. "But there must be 25 or 30 people here, not counting us. I thought you only had two sisters."

"I do," Danny said, "but we're Italian. Family means aunts and uncles and cousins, too."

Steve looked around at the gathered crowd and suddenly felt like there wasn't enough wine in the world to deal with all the people. He held out his glass to Danny. "I think I need another drink."

 **A/N: Just a little snippet of the "family" dinner. I was going to make it longer, but it just didn't want to be. Sue 2556 mentioned that there probably wasn't enough liquid fortitude for Steve to cope, and I ran with that. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go-the main event. Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

Steve stood at attention, eyes fixed straight ahead, nodding curtly at each person who went by. Danny nudged him in the ribs, not for the first time. "Hey, relax, this isn't an inspection."

"Oh, yes, it is," Steve disagreed. "I wasn't under this much scrutiny in the Navy."

"Can you at least maybe try for parade rest?" Danny begged.

Steve tried to relax, he really did, but even at parade rest he was tense, and his eyes were still fixed at a distance.

"Maybe even try for a smile?" Danny coaxed.

Steve pasted a patently false smile on his face. Danny studied him for a moment.

"Never mind. That's worse than aneurysm face."

Steve let his facial muscles relax. "I need a drink."

"Sorry, not until after we're done with the receiving line."

"How much longer is that?"

Danny glanced at his watch. "Probably about another half hour. Most people should be here by then."

"Good," Steve said. "I can't wait to sit down."

"Oh, no, no, no," Danny said. "No sitting. We have to mingle."

Steve was horrified. "Mingle?"

"Mingle," Danny said firmly. "You know, circulate, say hi, chit-chat, that sort of thing."

"Do I have to?" Steve whined.

"Yes, you do. Don't worry—all anybody will want to know is how we met, how long we've been together, that sort of thing. You probably won't even have to get personal."

"Swell," Steve said, unconvincingly.

"Look on the bright side," Danny said. "At least you don't have to wear a bridesmaid's dress."

Steve looked over to where Grace was slouched in a corner, trying to hide the hideous gold, layered concoction Clara had picked out. "True. I don't blame her for trying to leave it behind. They all look like they have jaundice." Danny had noticed the garment bag was missing when they got to the airport and had raced home to get it, grateful they had plenty of time. Now, he was regretting it. Poor Grace was miserable. He should have let her "forget" it, but his mother would never have forgiven that.

Steve did his best to suck it up and greeted and mingled and downed as much wine as he could get away with until it was finally time for dinner. Not that that was much better. Steve and Danny were seated at the head table with Danny's parents and sisters and Grace. Steve still felt like he was on display. They hadn't had a head table at their wedding; everybody had been at round tables. Steve and Danny had been near the front, but they blended in with everybody else, and they'd had Grace and Mary and the rest of the team with them. Here, Steve was sitting with a bunch of people he barely knew.

The dinner was typical banquet fare—dry roast beef, cold mashed potatoes, and soggy vegetables. Steve had advocated for fish, at least, but Clara had overruled him. After dinner, Steve had to listen to speeches from Danny's parents and sisters. Actually, those were kind of fun. They were filled with embarrassing stories about Danny, and mercifully mostly empty of embarrassing stories about Steve, although Danny did get up and regaled the audience with how they met, from pointing guns at each other to socking Steve in the jaw, plus a few other colorful stories featuring Steve. But that was okay. Danny still got the brunt of it.

Then it was time for cake. The cake was a hideous, three tiered affair layered with gold leaf and elaborate white frosting. The cake itself was a white cake with raspberry filling. Steve didn't even like raspberry and would have much preferred chocolate, but once again, he didn't get a say in the matter. They hadn't even had a traditional wedding cake at their wedding, opting instead for chocolate and lemon sheet cakes from their favorite bakery.

Steve dutifully cut the cake with Danny's help, slicing precisely into the layers. He carefully put slices on plates for himself and Danny, then took a small forkful and held it out to Danny. Danny teasingly took the cake into his mouth, locking eyes with Steve and making him wish they were somewhere he could take Danny up on the non-verbal suggestions he was making. Then Danny scooped up some cake with his hand and mashed it onto Steve's face.

"Hey, no fair!" Steve spluttered, wiping the cake of his face. Danny immediately leaned in and sucked it off Steve's fingers, really making him wish there weren't over a hundred people watching.

"It's boring just eating it," Danny said. "Part of the fun is smushing it in your spouse's face."

"Oh, is that so?" Steve scooped up some cake of his own and mashed it onto Danny's face. Danny grinned and darted his tongue out to like the frosting around his lips. Steve couldn't help grinning back.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile all day," Danny said.

Huh, Steve thought. Danny was right. Okay, so not all of this day was horrible—just most of it.

Fortunately, the rest of the evening went quickly after that. Clara spared them a first dance (or any dancing for that matter, which relieved Steve greatly). She did lament that there wasn't a bridal bouquet or a garter to throw, but Danny convinced her no one would miss it. Finally, the guests departed, clutching their little bags of Jordan almonds personalized with Steve and Danny's names. Once again, Steve thought their favors were so much better—they'd made magnets with a photo of Steve and Danny in their dress uniforms and their names and the date printed on them. Different, and something the guests could treasure for always. And Steve detested Jordan almonds.

At last, Steve and Danny were back at the hotel. "I'm glad that's over," Steve said as he loosened the tie on his uniform (Clara had insisted they wear exactly what they'd gotten married in).

Danny went to help him, then kissed him deeply. "You did good, babe. I think you deserve a reward."

Steve grinned. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny said and pushed him back on the bed.

Danny's "reward" almost made it all worth it. Almost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Don't worry-I haven't forgotten Dragon!Danny or Ninja and Bullet and friends. Just trying to focus more. Plenty more of those coming! :)


End file.
